


Light Meets Water

by Rainewritesfanfics



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Deities, Drabble, Elementals, F/F, Femslash, Goddesses, Vignette, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: The light breaking through the mist catches the attention of the other goddess, and when she turns, Light feels herself drowning in those deep blue eyes.
Relationships: Aino Minako/Mizuno Ami, Mercury/Venus
Kudos: 10





	Light Meets Water

**Author's Note:**

> I’m clearing out my WIPs folder, and this little Drabble is related to an AU by @sirazaroff on Tumblr where the Senshi are each elemental goddesses. This is the story of Venus meeting Mercury.

The first time Light sees her is the very first sun shower that falls on planet Earth. 

As she shines down on the green pasture, a blue form comes from the raindrops.

When the woman has taken form, Light cannot help the gentle gasp the falls from her lips.

This woman is fair like her Moon, hair dark like the Starry Sky, but her features are delicate, pointed, and absolutely charming.

The light breaking through the mist catches the attention of the other goddess, and when she turns, Light feels herself drowning in those deep blue eyes.

Light’s bare feet touch the wet grass. She reaches a hand out, her skin so warm against the cool droplets.

The new goddess reaches back until their hands rest palm to palm. 

As the rains falling from Water’s hand meet the rays spilling from Light, the world’s first rainbow is born.

And, standing there in the sun shower, Light is sure that this is the first of many more to come.


End file.
